Aventura en Konoha
by Nino-Cris-chan
Summary: un extraño suceso manda a todos los vocaloid's a otro mundo paralelo al de ellos,¿como aran para volver a casa?,nuestro primer fic,entren a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Cris:hooooooooooooola!(inner:eso fue un hola largo xD) aqui empezando un nuevo fic mio y de Nino,el primero en conjunto!,primero de Nino,yo ya e escrito fic con un nombre secreto B)**  
><strong>bueno sin mas empezamos esta rara combinacion entre Naruto y Vocaloid!.disfruten! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>declimer:ni Naruto ni vocaloid nos pertenese,son propiedan de:Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto y vocaloid de Crypton.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cap 1:Cambio de realidad.<p>

Un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokyo,todos los vocaloid estaba en una de las salas de ensallo de a uno iban pasando para practicar las cancion que tocarian en su primera gira mundial,pero era Miku la mas extresada,tenia mas de 45 cancion en su lista.

Miku:Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama-Miku cantaba pero su voz comenzo a fallar-s-s-s-so-u-u-u-u-u-i-i-ii-u-u-u-uu, pero que esta pasando?,estoy hablando como Haku cuando se emborracha!

Luka:supongo que tu voz se a gastado,como las de todos.

Len:asi como vamos le diremos "adios gira mundial!" y tendremos que devolver todo lo que compramos con el dinero de las entradas.

Rin:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!,espera,espera,espera!,no voy a devolver mi nueva Rodaroda!,aun no puedo aplastar a Kaito-oniichan!

Len:-la mira feo-en algun momento... te caiste de la cama mientras yo no estaba?

-Rin:noooooooooooooo!tambien me cai del columpio y en la ducha con el jabon!

todos:...

Durante el silencio los vocaloid,Meiko y Neru llegan para unirse a la encuesta " creen que a Rin le falta un tornillo?".

Miku:y ustedes que opinan?

Neru:opinar de que?

Len:creen que a Rin le flata un tornillo.

Meiko:no le falta uno,le faltan varios.

Miku:mejor tomemosnos un descanso.

todos:siiiii!

Los vocaloid's se fueron a descansar por ese dia,pero no esperaban que algo fuera de lo normal pasaria,Rin se desperto a eso de las 5:42 para pasarse a la cama de Len,cosa que desde pequeña hacia.

Rin:Len...muevete...-el chico se fue despertando.

Len:que quieres?-dijo con sueño.

-Rin:haste a un lado...para acostarme.

Len:no!,tu tienes tu cama propia!

Rin:ya no seas malo y haste a un lado!

Rin agarro las sabanas de la cama de Len y tiro,al tiempo en que iso esto Len callo al piso.

Len:por que siempre lo mismo!

Rin:tu no me dejabas acostarme aqui!,sabes que siempre desde que somos pequeños me cambio a tu cama!

Len:si pero ya no somos unos niños pequeños!,necesito mi espacio personal!

Rin:ya callate shota hentai!

Len la miro confundido.

Len:entiendo lo de shota...pero.. por que hentai?

Rin:no te agas el tonto!,no puedes negar los sueños hentai que tienes!

Len se sonrojo a tal declaracion,Rin siempre lo ponia nervioso.

Len:e-e-es normal!,solo tengo 14!,ademas como puedes saber que son sueños hentai?

Rin:por que una vez con mi celular te grabe!

Len:que hisiste que!

Rin:mira!

Rin puso el video que grabo,lentamente Len comenzo a sonrojarse por las palabras que decia.

Rin:ahora vez hentai!, con quien estabas soñando?,solo decia quitate esa ***** y subete en mi ***** y todo eso,eres peor que Kaito-oniichan.

Len:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,TODOS MENOS SER PEOR QUE KAITO!

con tal grito,toda la casa vocaloid se desperto y se diriguieron hacia el cuarto de Rin y Len.

Meiko:callense, saben que hora es?

Rin:no reclames Meiko!,si tu llegaste solo hace 5 minutos borracha!

Miku:Rin callate dejame dormir!,mañana tengo que seguir ensayando!

Rin:como vas a ensayar si estas difonica plana!

Miku: como que plana?

Neru:ya vasta si las dos son planas!

Luka:tu tambien eres plana Neru!

Neru:que!

Haku:ya calmese.

Luka/Neru:tu callate!

Kaito:dios que son ruidosas,y yo que estaba teniendo un sueño fantastico.

Len:uno hentai?

Kaito:al igual que tu.

Gakupo:al igual que todos aqui, acaso no se an dado cuenta que estamos rodeados de solo mujeres?

Kaito:eso es una ventaja cuando estan duchandose todas juntas!.

Meiko/Miku/Rin/Luka/Neru/Haku:HENTAI!

Todas le mandaron una patada voladora a Kaito dejando al pobre inconciente,la discucion volvio entre todos incluyendo a Len y a Gakupo,esta vez por la gira mundial.

Miku:estoy harta de esto!,desearia cambiar la realidad e irme a un mundo donde nadien sepa quien somos!

Al decir esto Miku,el reloj marco las 5:55 AM,una Luz de color morado cubrio la habitacion de los gemelos y un abujero negro aparecio en el centro de la habitacion tragandose a Kaito y Meiko.

Len:Meiko,Kaito!-grito.

Rin:que esta pasando!

Luka:no lo se!,solo sostenganse de algo!

Todos se sujetaron de algo,tratando de que el abujero no los tragara,pero la atraccion fue mas fuerte y se llevo con el a Gakupo,Luka y Haku,quedando solo cuatro.

Rin:Miku-nee!,asujetate!

Miku:no puedo!,esta cosa se esta haciendo mas grande!,me estoy soltando!

Neru:Miku sosten mi mano!

La cantate de verde intento alcanzar la mano de su amiga pero en el momento en que la sostuvo,Neru se solto siendo ella y Miku tragadas.

Len:Neru!

Rin:Len!,me estoy soltando!,ayudame!

el chico extendio su mano.

Len:no te alcanzo!

Rin:Len tengo miedo!

Len:yo igual!,solo no te sueltes!

Rin:no puedo ya no resisto!-Rin se solto cayendo-LEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Len:RIIIIIIN!

Poco a poco la cortina de la cual Len estaba sujeto se fue cortando,el chico al ver que ya no tenia excapatoria cerro los ojos y dejo que aquel abujero negro se lo llevara tal como lo iso con sus amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrio de nuevo los ojos,ya no se encontraba en Tokyo,estaba en un lugar diferente nada era de semento todo era verde,diviso a lo lejos una motaña donde habia caras de 5 personas.<p>

De pronto,un chico de pelo e ojos azules como Len se le acerco preocupado y le pregunto:

?:oye quien eres?... te encuentras bien?...oyee

Len no se habia dado cuenta de la presensia hasta que el chico misterioso lo tomo del brazo e iso que Len gritara del susto.

Len:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...SUELTAME HENTAI... QUIEN RAYOS ERES?

?: yo lo pregunte primero!

len: mentiroso!

Naruto:esta bien!,yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y tu?(_de que me sirve pelear con un mocosos_)

Len:Kagamine Len (_idiota_)

los dos se miran con una sonrisa falsa y Naruto dice:

Naruto:no creo que deverias andar por aqui con solo un pijama.

Len se mira y era verdad,solo traia el pijama!,bueno era de esperarse se suponia que estaba durmiendo antes de que Rin lo despertara y pasara todo eso.

Len:...Rin...?

Naruto: quien?

Len:Rin!, donde esta!

Naruto:lo siento no se de que estas habando.

Len aaaahggggggr!,de mi hermana!,una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules como yo!,que se parece a mi solo que sus facciones son mas suaves y siempre usa un moño que parese orejas de conejo incluso cuando duerme!

Naruto solo miraba como Len gritaba desesperado.

Naruto:hey,tranquilizate quieres...

Len:es mi unica familia...

Naruto:eh?

Len:tengo que encontrarla...es mi unico familiar que conozco...

Naruto:(_el unico que conoze?,entonces no tiene padres...como yo_)...hey tal vez te suene raro pero...te ayudare.

Len: ah?

Naruto:lo que escuchaste!,te voy a ayudar a encontras a tu hermana!,pero, de donde saliste?

Len:yo..vengo de Tokyo.

Naruto: Tokyo?

Len:si,la capital de Japon,ahi yo,mi hermana y mis amigos somos los cantantes mas reconocido en todo el mundo,somos los Vocaloid's.

Naruto:yo nunca e escuchado de esos "vocaloid's"

Len: enserio?, donde estoy?

Naruto:bueno no pareces de por aqui asique!,bienvenido a Konoha!

Len:Ko..no..ha?,que es eso?

Naruto:Konoha la mejor aldea ninja del pais del fuego!, y yo soy el ninja mas poderoso que se convertira en Hokage!

Len:ninja?,pais de fuego?,Hokage?...donde..mierda estoy...?

* * *

><p><strong>Cris:y como nos fue? xD espero que les aya gustado este primer capitulo,lamento si fue muuuy corto,si quieren capitulos mas largo y xsupuesto que continuemos el fic dejen un review!<strong>

**matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**declimer:ni Naruto ni vocaloid nos pertenese,son propiedan de:Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto y vocaloid de Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2:Por lo menos una.<strong>

Naruto:aaaaaahhhhhh!,esto es lo mejor del mundo!-decia elevando los brazos.

Len:...supongo...pero,¿no que ibas a ayudarme?

Naruto:si eso prometi.

Len:entonces...¡¿por que carajo estamos comiendo ramen?

Len ya se estaba inpasentiando,luego de que el chico Naruto le habia prometido ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermana,sin previo habiso lo tomo del cuello de la camisa de su pijama(si aun estaba con eso puesto) y lo llevo a comer ramen. No podia negarlo,el ramen estaba exquisito pero con tanta preocupacion de encontrar a Rin no podia  
>sentir su sabor,ya habian padado 1 hora en el puesto de comida,el ninja le hablaba cualquier idiotes(idiotes para Len,para Naruto eran importantes) y muchas sin<br>sentido.

Naruto:...y asi fue como gane el concurso de comer ramen!

Len:..aja...-contestaba el rubio sin entuciasmo del otro rubio.

Naruto:creo que ya e hablado mucho de mi.

Len:enserio?-pregunto con ironia.

Naruto:sip,ahora cuantame de ti,¿a que te dedicas?

Len:pues son uno de los cantantes mas reconocidos del mundo o mas bien en mi mundo(por que estoy hablando con este idiota?)

Naruto:asi?,entonces demuestralo!,canta algo aqui y ahora!(aver si canta tan bien)

Len:con gusto!,te dare un concierto exclusivo de parte de Kagamine Len!

Naruto:y cantaras con pijam...?-antes de que el ninja pudiera terminar el vocaloid saco de su bolsillo un pequeño control con un solo boton amarillo,apretando el unico  
>boton una luz lo ilumino haciando que cambiara de vestimenta por la que ya todos conocemos.<p>

Len:show time!-grito Len llamando la atencion de todos,de su bolsillo saco un microfono( Si,ahora se creia doraemon ¬ ¬) comenzo a cantar una cancion titulada:"_The_ _servant of evi_l",no se sabia de donde pero comenzo una melodia muy dulce que acompañaba al canto de Len.

Su voz era presiosa(al igual que el :P) e iso que muchas personas se reunieran a su alrededor maravillados por la hermosa cancion,entre ellas se encontraban Sakura y Ino que miraban embobadas al chico. Por otra parte Naruto se habia quedado sin hablaba,era muy bueno cantando y aunque aquella ropa le parecia muy infantil y afeminada le quedaba excelentemente. Claro que el ninja no paso desapersividos los ojos en forma de corazon que algunas de las mujeres de la gran multitud que se habia formado alrededor del cantante y entre ellos a Sakura con los mismo ojos,cosa que lo iso enojarse un poco.

La cancion seso y la multitud se volvio loca todos alababan la grandiosa voz de Len y al igual como si fuera un concierto en su mundo,muchas de las mujeres le lanzaban  
>flores de Len y lo acorralaban pidiendole un autografo o otra cancion. El cantante solo podia sonreir con dulcura,ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos y mentia<br>diciendo que no tenia ningun lapiz para darles un autografo,claro que habia una excepcion. De entre la multitud pudo ver a una chica de cabello rosa corto que tambien  
>queria un aotografo se escabullo entre la multitud para hablar con ella.<p>

Len:hola señorita!,mi nombre es Kagamine Len,¿podria saber el suyo?

Sakura:H-Haruno...S-Sakura-decia con nervisismo,aunque el cantante era un poco mas bajo que ella devia admitir que eran lindo y tenia una esprexion muy tierna.

Len:que lindo nombre!-sonrio Len con ternura e iso que a Sakura le estallaran los ojos en corazones. Claro que Naruto no podia contener sus ganas de golpear a Len,  
>pero no lo haria,el ninja pensaba que el cantante solo era un niño pequeño y Sakura jamas se fijaria en el,aun asi prefirio intervenir.<p>

Naruto:SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sakura:AH!,NARUTO!,deja de gritar!

Naruto:lo siento Sakura-chan pero tengo que llevarme a este niño-dijo apuntando hacia Len.

Sakura:¿lo conoces?

Len:por una rara casualidad del destino cai en este raro mundo y me tope con este raro e idiota tipo.

Naruto:¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES RARO E IDIOTA?

Len:¡¿VEZ A ALGUIEN AQUI QUE SEA MAS RARO E IDIOTA QUE TU?

Sakura:YA BASTA LOS DOS!-Sakura se enterpuso entre ambos para evitar que pasara algo a mayor,conociendo a Naruto sabia que su amigo no dudaria en golpear,algo que  
>seria una lastima dañar esa presiosa cara de Len.<p>

Len:lo lamento sañorita-dijo con cara de cachorro,cara que iso salir el corazon de sakura(¿y aquien no se le saldria?)

Sakura:no te preocupes!,no pasa nada y por favor llamame Sakura.

Len:esta bien Sakura-chan -con estas palabras tecnicamante Len iso que sakura se derritiera y tecnicamente iso que Naruto estallara en rabia. En un reflejo para  
>calmar su ira y alejar a Len de Sakura,tomo al cantante del brazo y se lo llevo lejos de ahi ignorando las quejas de Sakura,de Len y todas las mujeres que habian<br>quedado hipnotisadas por su canto.

Naruto:vamos a buscar mejor a tu hermana,neee?-dijo con una voz tanto escalofriante.

Len:H-Hai...

Naruto llevo a Len por distintos lugares de la aldea,lo llevo con distintas personas para preguntarles si habian visto a una chica rubia y de ojos azules,claro  
>que todos siempre pensaban a que se refirian a Ino. Despues de dar una vuelta entera por la aldea,de volver a comer ramen y despues de que Len le reclamara al ninja<br>que no era momento de comer,Naruto propuso la idea de volver al campo de entrenamiento donde habia encontrado a Len,segun el shinobi podria que alguno de los compañeros de Len estuvieran ahi. Nada,ningun humano con extraña ropa(para el mundo ninja)estaba ahi,solo se encontraba Hinata practicando y abajo de un arbol una chica de pelo verde la mirab...¡¿una chica de pelo verde?

Len:no puede ser...MIKU!-grito corriendo hacia su compañera,la chica con lagrimas en los ojos lo vio y se lanzo a abrazarlo logrando que ambos cayeran al pastisal.

Miku:LEN!,QUE ALEGRIA!

Len:ya estaba pensando que era el unico que callo en este lugar!

Miku:yo igual!

Hinata:Miku-chan ¿quien es el?-pregunto la ninja hacercandose.

Miku:ah!,el es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Kagamine Len,Hinata-chan.

Hinata:valla me alegro de que se allan encontrado-sonrio y Miku le devolvio la sonrisa.

Naruto:Hinata!-gritaba el rubio acercandoseles.

Hinata:Naruto-kun ¿que sucede?

Naruto:tu tambien te encontraste con una cosa de estos,eh?.

Len/Miku:NO SOMOS COSAS!,SOMO VOCALOID'S!-Naruto se disculpo por llamarlos "cosas" y prosiguio a escuchar a Hinata.

Hinata:veras encontre a Miku-chan desmallada en el patio de mi casa,se veia muy mal asi que le di los primeros auxilios,cuando desperto me pregunto quein era y donde estaba, yo le conteste,luego comenzo a preguntarme sobre donde estaban sus amigos y la traje aqui para empezar a buscar y...-Naruto asentia con aburrimiento,era mucho explicacion pudo haberlo dicho mas corto con un:"_la encontre desmayada y le ofreci mi ayuda_" tan simple como eso.

Len:Miku ya que estas aqui,¿sabes donde estan Rin y los demas?

Miku:lo siento Len,eres al primero que veo.

Len:ya veo. Bueno por lo menos ya somos dos,solo faltara encontrarlos no creo que sea muy dificil.

Miku:si,eso espero. Suerte que ellos nos estan ayudando-dijo Miku y miro a Hinata y a Naruto,Len iso lo mismo apesar de que mas que nada el ninja solo iso que Len  
>comiera ramen,le agradecia la ayuda que le estaba brindando aunque el ninja era un poco idiota a la vista de Len. Esperaba pronto encontrar a todos y regresar a casa.<p>

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lamentamos la demora! tuvimos algunos incombenientes pero ya todo esta bien y trataremos de no demorarnos en subir los capitulos<strong>  
><strong>gracias a todos lo que nos dejaron un review!<strong>  
><strong>si quieren mas capitulos dejen uno!<strong>  
><strong>bye bye!<strong> 


End file.
